


Reel Me In

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Bottom! Balthazar, Top! Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reel Me In

Sam was never one for a quick, Wham, Bam, Thank You M’am.

However, with Balthazar shaking his perky little ass around for the past hour, well, a few exceptions had to be made.

Besides, Soulless Sam loved a good fuck here and there.

And Balthazar was known to _deliver._

“Sam you fiend!” Balthazar said as Sam threw him roughly on the bed. Balthazar made no move to remove his shirt while Sam was making a quick get away from his clothes.

“Are you going to watch me get naked or are you going to join?” Sam asked when all but his socks were removed.

“Give me a moment, I need to put that sexy torso to memory.” Bath said. Sam rolled his eyes, launched himself onto the bed and grabbed Balthazar’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Sam said and Balthazar did just as he was told.

How obedient.

“Obedient my arse.” Bath said, fully naked now and grabbing Sam by the shoulders. Sam laughed and grabbed the smaller man, squeezing his ass and licking the other man’s lips.

Balthazar lingered his tongue over Sam’s mouth and went in for a kiss.

And came out with a bite.

“Fuck, dick!”

“All in good time, Sam.” Balthazar said. Sam pushed him onto his back and rubbed himself against Balthazar’s entrance.

“Excited are we?” Balthazar said, smirking.

“Very,” Sam said, closing his eyes as the friction became too much. Balthazar grabbed his hands and gave him a firm look.

“None of that until you’re inside me.” He said firmly, “Wouldn’t want to spoil _my_ fun.”

Sam grinned and grabbed the lube that was perched neatly on the bedside table. Sam looked at Balthazar with a quirked eyebrow.

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“Really, must you question everything. Yes that was me now get a move on!”

“Feisty _and_ annoying.”

“Don’t act as though you don’t enjoy it.”

Sam shrugged and continued his ministrations.

“Fuck!” he yelled as he entered Balth, pure lust muddling his senses. He was only aware of himself and the writhing angel beneath him.

Balthazar moaned and began stroking his cock along with Sam’s thrust’s.

“How badly do you want it?” Sam asked, pushing it deeper and deeper.

“Stupid question Sam, I’m right bene- fuck! Right there!”

“How. Badly.”

“Shit, terribly. Mind numbingly. Fuck!”

Sam pumped faster and faster, watching as Balth mimicked his movements. Putting everything aside, Sam _liked_ having sex with the sassy angel. He was so expressive, in the heat of the moment his face turned wanton with desire and his entire being emitted lust.

On other occasions Sam would take his time, really show the angel how much he enjoyed his liaison with him, but today it was all need and desire.

“Yes! Fuck! Sam!” Balthazar yelled, fisting his cock while Sam pumped hard.

“Fuckin’-“ But Sam didn’t finish his sentence. They both came messily, Sam pumping slowly as he caught the last sensations of his orgasm.

Sam breathed in and out heavily, eyes watching as Balthazar smirked beneath him.

The two men were silent and then Sam removed himself from Balth and made his way into the bathroom.

“Not even going to invite me in?” he heard Balthazar yell,

Sam chuckled and turned on the water in the shower- knowing all too well from previous experience that the angel would join him in the shower anyways.

Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma’m.


End file.
